


Stars

by nells_is_trying_to_write



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Stars, hand holding, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nells_is_trying_to_write/pseuds/nells_is_trying_to_write
Summary: Based offthis adorable comicby@realshadesslimmy. It gave me such warm feels that I just had to <333





	Stars

They are sitting, gazing up at the stars. The night is warm and quiet, and Javert’s heart is full; Valjean is beside him, and he is at peace. The heavens are vast and bright and seem to wrap the night in their embrace. 

Without turning his gaze, he asks, “Have you ever been in love, Valjean?” 

There is a pause, and out of the corner of his eye, he sees Valjean looking at him, a soft smile on his face. “Yes,” he says, simply. 

Javert lowers his head, turning to look at him. “What is it like?” 

The smile grows impossibly fond and somewhat amused, and Valjean reaches out an lays a hand on the back of his neck. “It is like this,” he says, tugging him forward into a kiss. 

His lips are warm and slightly chapped and the fullness in Javert’s heart swells. It feels as if it it might overtake him; might burst out of his chest. Valjean’s hand is on his collar, and his curls tickle his face. 

He lets go and leans back, but remains pressed against his side, and the hand on his collar slides down to rest on Javert’s own. 

Javert blinks, and raises a hand to his lips, touching them gently. “. . . Oh,” he says. “That was . . . nice.” It was more than nice, and he desperately hopes Valjean will do it again. 

The other man chuckles softly beside him. “I should hope so,” he says, eyes crinkling.  
His hand is still on top of Javert’s. Hesitantly, Javert turns his hand over and interlocks their fingers. Valjean’s are wide where Javert’s are slender, his palms broad. Between the two of them, there are enough callouses and small scars to last a lifetime. Valjean gently squeezes his hand, the look in his eyes brighter than the stars. They turn their gazes heavenwards once more, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu if you wanna scream about Valvert, I Am Begging You


End file.
